This section is intended to provide a background or context to the disclosed embodiments. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Uplink transmitter power control in a mobile communication system balances the need for sufficient energy transmitted per bit to achieve a desired quality-of-service (e.g., data rate and error rate), against the need to minimize interference to other users of the system and to maximize the battery life of the mobile terminal. To accomplish this goal, uplink power control has to adapt to the characteristics of the radio propagation channel, including path loss, shadowing, fast fading and interference from other users in the same cell and adjacent cells.
In LTE Rel-8 and LTE Rel-9, uplink transmission is constrained to a single carrier (SC) waveform using a discrete Fourier transform spread orthogonal frequency division multiplex (DFT-S-OFDM) modulation scheme, which has a limited peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR). Additionally, control channel transmissions and data channel transmissions are never scheduled in the same subframe, and within each transmitted channel (control or data), allocated resource blocks are contiguous across the transmission bandwidth, resulting in a relatively uniform power spectral density across the transmission bandwidth in any given transmission subframe.